The present invention relates to retractable scissors.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-153081 discloses retractable scissors that include a holder and two blades, which are interlocked with each other and are supported on the holder to rotate between a non-use position and a use position. According to the retractable scissors disclosed in the above publication, two blades (scissor pieces) are retracted in the holder in a state where the blades are in the non-use position, and project from the holder to be able to function as a pair of scissors when the blades are at the use position.
The retractable scissors of the above publication require three components including the holder and the two blades as main components.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,229 of the present inventor discloses a foldable knife having a function of scissors. The foldable knife includes a handle and first and second blades, which are supported by the handle to rotate independently from each other between the non-use position, where each blade is retracted in the handle, and the use position, where each blade extends from the handle. When the second blade is located at the non-use position and the first blade is located at the use position, the first blade functions as a knife. When the first and second blades are located at the use position, the blades cooperate with each other to function as a pair of scissors.
Like the retractable scissors of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-153081, the foldable knife of the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,229 also requires three components, which are the handle and the two blades, as the main components.